


A Brooklyn Yankee in King Odin's Court

by Digitalwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is from a concept I created when I was working on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15"><b>inukagome15</b>'s</a> wonderful Cap/Iron Man Big Bang 2013 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1027783"><b>Brain Freeze</b></a>. It ended up not being used but I liked the idea of it too much to just abandon it. I hope that you do, too.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brooklyn Yankee in King Odin's Court

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
